warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Elementals
When the energy inherent in one of the four elements - Fire, Water, Air, and Earth - becomes incarnate, the creatures thus formed are known as Elementals. Although there is really no such thing as an Elemental's "natural form", each has a familiar manifestation, which is basically humanoid; this is due to the fact that most Elementals are summoned by Elementalist Wizards or Druidic Priests and they usually respond by imitating the form of their summoners. Each of the four Elemental types has special powers unique to itself. However, all Elementals share many common features. Elementals are temporarily physical manifestations of the four natural forces of Air, Earth, Fire, and Water. They have no real sense of personal identity or individual intelligence. Their memories are those of their element as a whole; sometimes an Elemental will appear to be very wise, while at other times it can seem very stupid. In reality, they lack anything that a human would recognise as intelligence; they never question anything, they do not make judgments of any kind, and they have no self-motivation. They will obey the commands of their summoners and are destroyed if they are slain. Some Elementals may cast spells. These are always successful and Elementals do not have a limit to the amount of power they can produce, as they draw their energy directly from the world source. An Elemental is not of a fixed size. Elementals of a certain size may split into smaller Elementals or combine into larger ones at the beginning of their turn. Split Elementals do not operate as a unit, but are treated as individuals. Air Elemental Air Elementals are often invisible or take the form of a swirling cloudy figure. They may move over and attack anything in contact with the air. Air Elementals may not move through a barrier of any of the other elements, but may move around or over them, if possible. They may not move underground or through water. Earth Elemental Earth Elementals have a rough, stoney hide in any form they take. They may move through solid objects of stone or metal at will, including walls, doors, and the ground itself. They may not cross a barrier composed of one of the other elements, although they may go under or around such a barrier, if they can do so without losing contact with the earth. They must remain in contact with the ground at all times; if an Earth Elemental is detached from the ground, it crumbles to dust and is instantly destroyed. Fire Elemental Fire Elementals appear as figures of animated flame. They may move freely, provided that they remain in contact with both earth and air; if a Fire Elemental loses contact with the ground or is cut off from the air, it is extinguished and ceases to exist. A Fire Elemental cannot cross a barrier of any of the other elements. It cannot move through solid objects, but can seep through structures which are not air-tight at normal movement rates. Fire Elementals which are stranded over water are destroyed; heavy rain may also destroy a Fire Elemental. Each blow from a Fire Elemental causes fire damage. Water Elemental Water Elementals can take the form of huge waves or waterspouts in a body of water such as a sea or lake and appear as torrential, driving rain over land. They can move between earth and air at normal movement rates, but cannot wholly enter either the earth or the air. In addition, they may move through any body of water, including underground rivers and drains. Gallery Air Elemental and Water Elemental.jpg|Air Elemental and Water Elemental Fire Elemental and Earth Elemental.jpg|Fire Elemental and Earth Elemental Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 258 es:Elementales Category:Constructs Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Spirits Category:E